<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fódlan Alternative Paralogues (Part Two) by digitaldreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822026">Fódlan Alternative Paralogues (Part Two)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams'>digitaldreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fódlan Alternative: Times of Turmoil [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>40 characters and 40 creators, Fódlan (Fire Emblem), Fódlan Alternative, Gen, Irregular Posting Schedule, Side Story, oh boy it's time for the part two paralogues!, upgraded to 50 characters and 50 creators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation for the various side stories located within the second part of Fódlan Alternative. Will include a total of thirteen paralogues from the six different paths of Alternative's second part.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s) &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fódlan Alternative: Times of Turmoil [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473530</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reparation and Connection (Aestlyn x Adeline)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You set out for Admoderor territory after learning some interesting new information from Adeline regarding Aestlyn's history.</p><p>(Note: This paralogue can only be unlocked after viewing Aestlyn and Adeline's B-Support)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You are walking around the monastery when You overhear Aestlyn talking to Adeline.</em>
</p><p><b>Adeline: </b>Aestlyn, I… I think I’ve finally found the answers that we’ve been searching for.</p><p><b>Aestlyn: </b>Truly?</p><p><b>Adeline: </b>Yes. The assassins that committed such terrible crimes… I believe I’ve finally tracked them down.</p><p><b>Aestlyn: </b>That’s great to hear… Let’s get going then.</p><p>
  <em>You approach them and ask what they are discussing.</em>
</p><p><b>Adeline: </b>Professor… It’s good that you’re here. We might need your help.</p><p><b>Aestlyn: </b>We’re going out to take care of some important personal matters, but… Chances are it will escalate to violence, and it wouldn’t hurt to have a bit of extra ammunition on our side.</p><p>
  <em>You ask what they mean.</em>
</p><p><b>Adeline: </b>You see… Something awful happened to Aestlyn’s family over the past five years.</p><p><b>Aestlyn: </b>Assassins killed them around the same time as the Battle of Garreg Mach, and… I was never quite able to figure out who did it. I’ve been searching for ages, but it doesn’t ever seem to be enough for me to find the truth.</p><p><b>Adeline: </b>But I finally have a lead, and I believe that they’re going to Admoderor territory.</p><p><b>Aestlyn: </b>What do you think about their reasons for going there…?</p><p><b>Adeline: </b>I think that my suspicions are finally being proven, and we both know exactly what this means…</p><p><b>Aestlyn: </b>Yeah… We do.</p><p>
  <em>You question what they are talking about.</em>
</p><p><b>Adeline: </b>I’ve come to believe that my parents were somehow responsible for what happened to Aestlyn’s family. Aestlyn’s Crest is a rare one, and the primary bearer of it left for Almyra generations ago. I suppose that they had a distant relative, because the Crest appeared in Aestlyn’s bloodline, and… Her family was killed for it.</p><p><b>Aestlyn: </b>Adeline has explained to me how competitive her family can be regarding prestige, and… She thinks that they were responsible for sending the assassins after my relatives.</p><p><b>Adeline: </b>I’ve been trying to find concrete evidence of it for ages, but… I think that I’ve finally found what I’ve been searching for all this time. But we can’t linger with this information for long. They could try to run away again.</p><p><b>Aestlyn: </b>It’s not going to be an easy mission, but… We’d love to have your support. Would you come with us?</p><p>
  <em>You nod and say that You would be happy to.</em>
</p><p><b>Adeline: </b>Thank you, Professor. We should take care of preparations as quickly as possible so that we can resolve this issue sooner rather than later… It’s been far too long since they last made an appearance, and we can’t let this chance go to waste.</p><p>
  <em>You tell them that You understand before dashing off to make final preparations.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A few hours later, You arrive in Admoderor territory with Aestlyn and Adeline at your sides.</em>
</p><p><b>Adeline: </b>This should be the place… This building has been abandoned for ages as far as I can tell. Then again, I suppose that was only a mask to make sure that nobody got suspicious of what was going on inside.</p><p><b>Aestlyn: </b>On the other side of those doors, I’ll find the people responsible for the deaths of my family… I don’t know what to say, but… I think I’m ready for it.</p><p><b>Adeline: </b>We’ll be here for you every step of the way. Promise.</p><p><b>Aestlyn: </b>Thank you… Let’s do it.</p><p>
  <em>You move into the building, and the battle begins soon afterwards. You look around the area, seeing many dangerous fighters scattered around the space. They are all wearing black clothing and attempting to hide their true identities, but You can still see the mark of the Crest of Noa, the Crest possessed by House Admoderor, hiding among the shadowy fabric as proof of what they are. There are too many of them for You to count, and You know that your objective is to defeat all of them as soon as possible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You and the rest of your forces charge forward to defeat them, and You slowly but surely make your way to the other end of the space where the commander is waiting. Aestlyn and Adeline fight fiercely at one another’s side, ready for the end of the battle to come. You corner the commander of the group, a woman named Mara, near the top region of the building.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If You initiate combat with Mara, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Mara: </b>You’ve made a mistake to stray into our fortress… And you’ll pay for such a misstep with your life. I hope you’ve made peace with the goddess, because you’ll be visiting her very soon.</p><p>
  <em>If Aestlyn initiates combat with Mara, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Aestlyn: </b>Tell me… Who are you? I want the truth.</p><p><b>Mara: </b>Who’s asking?</p><p><b>Aestlyn: </b>Aestlyn Pluvia Aster… The last survivor of House Aster and bearer of the Crest of Noa.</p><p><b>Mara: </b>Ah, Aster… That was an interesting day for the fate of Faerghus, I must say…</p><p><b>Aestlyn: </b>You and the rest of your soldiers here were responsible for the deaths of my family members. They were assassinated, and you were behind it all.</p><p><b>Mara: </b>So what if I was?</p><p><b>Aestlyn: </b>You have no idea how long I have waited for this day. This is finally going to be my moment to shine… My family never got to see justice for what happened, and it’s time for me to change that.</p><p><b>Mara: </b>You’re still a child. What makes you think that you can defeat me?</p><p><b>Aestlyn: </b>I’m far stronger than you realize. You weren’t able to defeat me five years ago, and you’re going to realize how much you messed up back then when I kill you now!</p><p><b>Mara: </b>I challenge you to try.</p><p>
  <em>If Adeline initiates combat with Mara, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Adeline: </b>You… I’ve seen your face before… You worked with my parents.</p><p><b>Mara: </b>What are you doing here, sweet little Adeline? Don’t you have a tea party to attend?</p><p><b>Adeline: </b>No. I’m here because I want to serve justice after what you did to my friend.</p><p><b>Mara: </b>Your parents were the ones who commanded that we act against House Aster, you know. I don’t understand why you’re going against their ideals. You should understand their actions.</p><p><b>Adeline: </b>They disgust me, and so do you.</p><p><b>Mara: </b>What can I say? I’ll do anything for enough coin. Maybe you can even hire me to take them out if enough gold crosses my palms.</p><p><b>Adeline: </b>You’re absolutely horrible… But I’m not going to talk to you anymore. I know that you’re not going to listen to anything I have to say, so I’ll just finish this here and now. For the sake of those who I know you and my parents have hurt… And for the sake of those who I don’t know about… I’m going to end this here and now!</p><p>
  <em>If anyone else initiates combat with Mara, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Mara: </b>It’s not often that we see other people wander in here, but… I suppose that it doesn’t matter. After all, you’ll never be leaving these halls. As soon as you dared to cross into our territory, you sealed your fate, and I’m here to be the agent of hell to cast you aside!</p><p>
  <em>When Mara is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Mara: </b>This can’t be… I was meant to… I…</p><p>
  <em>After the battle, You stand with Aestlyn and Adeline over Mara’s body.</em>
</p><p><b>Aestlyn: </b>And just like that… It’s finally over.</p><p><b>Adeline: </b>How… How are you feeling?</p><p><b>Aestlyn: </b>To be perfectly honest, I have no idea. I’m glad that I was able to take her out in the name of my family, but… I don’t know. It’s all so much to take in at once, and… It’s a mess.</p><p><b>Adeline: </b>I wish I had been able to stop my parents from doing this… If I had known that they were going to lash out, I would have tried to stop them. I promise you.</p><p><b>Aestlyn: </b>Adeline, I don’t blame you for what happened… You weren’t involved. You wouldn’t dream of going so far, and I’m thankful for that… I wouldn’t have come this far without your help. I wouldn’t even know where to start in looking for the culprits behind the crime five years ago if I didn’t have you at my side.</p><p><b>Adeline: </b>It’s the least I can do, Aestlyn.</p><p><b>Aestlyn: </b>You really don’t need to feel bad about it. I’ve never blamed you, and I never will. I understand that you wouldn’t go out of your way to do this. Your parents are the ones to blame, and… The assassins were responsible too, but… It’s over now. My family can finally rest in peace, and… So can I.</p><p><b>Adeline: </b>I’m happy I was able to help.</p><p><b>Aestlyn: </b>I’m glad for that too… I think I want to pay my respects to my family soon and tell them about all that has happened here today.</p><p><b>Adeline: </b>I’m sure that they’re proud of you. I know I would be if I was in their situation.</p><p><b>Aestlyn: </b>I bet that they’re thankful for all that you’ve done for them too… May the goddess watch over their souls.</p><p><b>Adeline: </b>I’m sure she is…</p><p>
  <em>You travel back to the monastery with the rest of the group. When You arrive, You find Aestlyn and Adeline engaged in conversation once again.</em>
</p><p><b>Adeline: </b>Well… We’re back. What are you going to do now?</p><p><b>Aestlyn: </b>I’m not sure, but… I think I’m going to be alright. Thanks for everything, Adeline.</p><p><b>Adeline: </b>You’re welcome… I’m just happy I was able to help.</p><p><b>Aestlyn: </b>You don’t blame yourself, right?</p><p><b>Adeline: </b>I… I used to, but… I think I’m feeling better about it now. I really do appreciate all that you told me before we decided to come back here.</p><p><b>Aestlyn: </b>I only spoke the truth… That’s what friends are for, right?</p><p><b>Adeline: </b>Yeah… You’re right.</p><p><b>Aestlyn: </b>We still have a war to win, and we have a long road ahead of us, but… After the fighting is over, I know I’m going to head back home to Aster territory. I want to see their graves one more time to talk about all that we’ve done.</p><p><b>Adeline: </b>I hope that brings you peace.</p><p><b>Aestlyn: </b>I’m sure that it will… And it’s all thanks to you.</p><p><b>Adeline: </b>What are friends for?</p><p><b>Aestlyn: </b>Fair point… I’m going to call it a day for now. I know that I’ve got a lot of thinking ahead of me, and I bet that we’re all exhausted, but… Adeline?</p><p><b>Adeline: </b>Yes?</p><p><b>Aestlyn: </b>I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank you enough for this. It really does mean a lot.</p><p><b>Adeline: </b>You’re welcome… If you ever need anything else, I’m here for you. I promise.</p><p><b>Aestlyn: </b>I know you are…</p><p>
  <em>You watch as Aestlyn and Adeline part ways, and You smile to yourself at their budding friendship. You decide to stay by them no matter what the future holds, and You don’t have to think twice to know that this is the best choice that You could have ever asked for. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Paralogues time! </p><p>This is technically the fourth paralogue out of the time skip ones, but I'm posting it first since I'm working on Dandelion Wind right now and this is the first (out of three) paralogues to include a Golden Deer character after time skip. Woo!</p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Impossible Escape (Nora x Kyle)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You follow in Nora and Kyle's footsteps as they head off to confront a woman with forgotten values of life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>While walking through the monastery, You find yourself seeing Kyle and Nora engaged deep in conversation. You approach them carefully, doing your best to not interrupt.</em>
</p><p><b>Nora: </b>Kyle, where have you been? You’ve been away from the monastery for hours, and I was starting to get worried about you.</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>I’m sorry… I was doing some research, I guess you could say.</p><p><b>Nora: </b>Research…? What are you even talking about?</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>Well… Um… You see, a few years before I first started attending classes at the monastery, I lost someone dear to my heart. She was the one who looked out for me before I came to Garreg Mach.</p><p><b>Nora: </b>I see… What happened to her?</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>She was murdered, and… I never was able to find answers. I had an inkling as to who did it, but I was never sure. I started doing my research when I learned that the suspect was near here, and… I think that I’m sure that she was the one who did it now.</p><p><b>Nora: </b>What makes you so confident?</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>I spoke to her briefly, and while she didn’t recognize me, she seemed really mad when I brought up Teresa… That was the name of the woman that looked after me.</p><p><b>Nora: </b>Was she around at the time of the crime?</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>She most certainly was… And I’m confident now that she was the one who did it.</p><p><b>Nora: </b>So, what are you planning on doing about it? You can’t keep investigating forever if you think that she’s the guilty party.</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>I’m going to confront her soon.</p><p><b>Nora: </b>No, you’re not.</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>What?</p><p><b>Nora: </b>I’m going to come with you, and others are going to join us. After all, we aren’t about to just let you go at this alone. You’re ridiculous if you think that we would actually leave you to do something like that by yourself.</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>Alright… I suppose that it wouldn’t hurt to have a bit of help.</p><p><b>Nora: </b>And I’m sure that a certain someone would like to come along for sure… Isn’t that right, Professor?</p><p>
  <em>You gasp upon being addressed and show yourself, apologizing for eavesdropping.</em>
</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>Don’t worry about it… I actually like the idea that you guys are willing to come along with me. Doing this alone probably isn’t a good idea since she’s bound to be a dangerous woman when cornered.</p><p><b>Nora: </b>I’m glad that we agree on that. Professor, are you ready to go?</p><p>
  <em>You tell them that You will prepare volunteers to leave the monastery on this mission.</em>
</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>Okay… This doesn’t even feel real. Finally, I’m going to face her.</p><p><b>Nora: </b>No… We’re going to face her. Together.</p><p>
  <em>A few hours later, You find yourself outside an abandoned theater within the town surrounding Garreg Mach.</em>
</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>This… This is the place, I believe.</p><p><b>Nora: </b>It looks like it’s been abandoned for a long time.</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>I think it was the war that did this… Nobody’s had much of an urge to perform in the past few years, I suppose. Most shows are done at taverns nowadays.</p><p><b>Nora: </b>I see… Well, there’s no time like the present to get in there.</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>She’s been lurking around here a lot as far as I can tell from those that have seen her in the town… She’s going to be here. I’m sure of it.</p><p><b>Nora: </b>In that case, then let’s get in there and see what we can do about it.</p><p>
  <em>You enter the theater building soon afterwards with Kyle and Nora close to You.</em>
</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>The lights are on… She’s here.</p><p><b>Nora: </b>Look over there. Is that the woman?</p><p>
  <em>You look to the other side of the theater. Standing atop the stage in front of a crowd of seats is a woman with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She is stunning in appearance, but she’s notably dangerous as well.</em>
</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>That’s her… Melania Walter.</p><p><b>Melania: </b>It’s you again… Hmph. I didn’t expect you to come here.</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>Do you have any idea who I am?</p><p><b>Melania: </b>Am I supposed to know?</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>I… I was friends with Teresa a long time ago.</p><p><b>Melania: </b>Ah, that’s right… You were the one who asked me about her death.</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>And you were surprisingly angry about the whole situation. I get the feeling that there’s more to that than meets the eye.</p><p><b>Melania: </b>What of it?</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>You killed her… You must have.</p><p><b>Nora: </b>You show remorse for killing an innocent person? Tragic, truly.</p><p><b>Melania: </b>You have no idea what you’re getting into… I suggest that you run along home and leave me be. You don’t want to see my bad side.</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>What, did Teresa just so happen to witness it the night that she died? Is that why you’re being so defensive about this?</p><p><b>Melania: </b>Fine. If that’s how you would like to behave, then so be it… Just remember that I gave you a chance to escape.</p><p>
  <em>Melania snaps her fingers, and people wearing dark armor come out of the shadows immediately.</em>
</p><p><b>Nora: </b>Mercenaries… They have to be. I suppose that she’s made more than enough as a performer in the past to hire her own private guard.</p><p><b>Melania: </b>I’m a star of the stage, you see… It’s only natural that I would be able to do so much. You would never believe how many people out there would like to hurt those like me.</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>You were the one who hurt Teresa! Why did you even do it?!</p><p><b>Melania: </b>I prefer it if I’m the brightest star in the sky, and so… I simply had to force one of them to burn out a bit before she could reach her climax.</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>You little…!</p><p><b>Nora: </b>Kyle, stay calm. We have to fight through these guys first, okay? We can talk to her more later, but the mercenaries are going to be on us soon.</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>Alright…</p><p><b>Melania: </b>Good luck getting past them at all. You made a mistake by coming here, and now… You will pay for it with your lives!</p><p>
  <em>You look around the scene of the battle, and You see that the area is practically covered in mercenaries. The aisles between seats are thin, but two people will be able to pass through them at any given moment. You prepare the rest of your team for the fight at hand, and then, the battle begins.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the battle starts, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>If they really are mercenaries like you say, then that means that they’re probably going to scatter when we defeat her.</p><p><b>Nora: </b>I agree. They’ll have no reason to fight if she’s dead. We’ll just have to break through and take her down before they can overwhelm us.</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>Then let’s go on and get started!</p><p>
  <em>You begin to fight against the mercenaries with everything that You have. The battle is difficult, but You are able to fight past them soon enough. The rest of your team gives it their all as well, and soon enough, the mercenaries are starting to go down faster than the reinforcements can arrive, giving You the chance to make your way to the stage where Melania is waiting for You.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If You initiate combat with Melania, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Melania: </b>You seem to be the one calling all of the shots here… You shouldn’t have gotten involved with this situation. This has nothing to do with you, after all. But if you insist on fighting where you should not… Then I will gladly escort you into an early grave.</p><p>
  <em>If Nora initiates combat with Melania, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Nora: </b>I just have to ask… Why did you do all of this?</p><p><b>Melania: </b>This world is a cruel place. Sometimes, you have to step up if you want to stay relevant.</p><p><b>Nora: </b>So you felt as if you had to result to murder so that you would be able to keep your claim as a performer? You turned to violence because you were trying to defend your own station in life?</p><p><b>Melania: </b>I simply understand how the world runs.</p><p><b>Nora: </b>No… I really don’t think that you do.</p><p><b>Melania: </b>What was that?</p><p><b>Nora: </b>The world may be a cruel place, but there are ways to reduce that harmful impact instead of worsening it. If the world is a cruel place, then do what you can to make it less difficult to live in.</p><p><b>Melania: </b>Those are merely the words of someone wishing to be a poet. It isn’t that easy.</p><p><b>Nora: </b>Maybe not for you, but for me… The choice is clear. It’s exactly what brings me to fight you today.</p><p><b>Melania: </b>I invite you to try.</p><p>
  <em>If Kyle initiates combat with Melania, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>I don’t understand how you could do something like that… Killing the person who stood in your way just because you were too selfish to handle rejection.</p><p><b>Melania: </b>My career is on the stage, and if I cannot be the brightest star among the sky, then there’s scarcely a point to trying.</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>You lost your way in this field a long time ago… And I somehow doubt that anything I say would be able to guide you back in the right direction.</p><p><b>Melania: </b>You could never hope to understand in the first place. I do what I must in order to stay afloat and relevant.</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>You keep saying that, but… I know that this isn’t what it takes. You’ve gone too far to satisfy your own selfish desires, not that you would ever see that.</p><p><b>Melania: </b>For a child, you sure do insist on playing as if you understand everything there is to know about life.</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>Maybe I don’t know much, but I know enough… And I’m going to follow through with what I do know. Goodbye.</p><p>
  <em>If anyone else initiates combat with Melania, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Melania: </b>You should have never entered this theater in the first place, but now that you have, I shall make it into your grave!</p><p>
  <em>When Melania is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Melania: </b>How could I be defeated… By such graceless, low creatures…?!</p><p>
  <em>After the battle, You stand with Kyle and Nora over Melania, who is collapsed on the ground.</em>
</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>Well, I like to think that you understand us now. After all, we’ve made it perfectly clear that we aren’t joking around.</p><p><b>Melania: </b>As if you understand what this world is like…!</p><p><b>Nora: </b>You’ve allowed your greed to get the best of you, and it’s the reason that you were defeated here today. But that won’t be a problem for long, will it?</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>For the sake of the woman that you’ve killed… And for the sake of any others that you’ve harmed… This is the end.</p><p>
  <em>Kyle strikes Melania one final time, and she falls silent.</em>
</p><p><b>Nora: </b>That’s the end of it, I suppose.</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>Yeah… It is.</p><p><b>Nora: </b>How do you feel now? Did that do anything to help you feel better about the situation with your former guardian?</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>In all honesty… I feel as if she can rest in peace now. I’ve spent years trying to figure out what justice was supposed to mean in a situation like this, but… I think I understand now.</p><p><b>Nora: </b>I’m glad to hear it… What are you going to do now?</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>I… I don’t know. This didn’t do much of anything to solve all of my problems. I never expected it to completely relieve me of all the tension that was on my shoulders, but… I guess that it’s just a bit complicated.</p><p><b>Nora: </b>Such is how revenge usually works… But we’ve done what we came here for.</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>You know… It wouldn’t surprise me if Melania had killed others in order to reach this position. She was so casual about matters of life and death… I don’t think that she understood the value of life at all, and that was how she came to be so detached.</p><p><b>Nora: </b>Some people are simply incapable of seeing the reality of how situations impact others, it seems. She fell into a situation that she should have avoided, and… She paid the price.</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>Yeah… She did. Next time that I go to visit Teresa’s grave, I’m going to tell her about this.</p><p><b>Nora: </b>If you’re seeking company… I would be happy to join you.</p><p><b>Kyle: </b>I think that she would like that… Thank you, Nora.</p><p><b>Nora: </b>It’s my pleasure.</p><p>
  <em>With the battle over, You watch as Kyle and Nora begin the journey back to the monastery. You follow after them, glad that the ghosts of the past have finally been laid to rest so that your companions can find peace. You smile to yourself at relief for this newfound sense of resolution. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy paralogues! One more of these will be coming out this path and then they're going back on hiatus though so oops</p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Death of the Damned (Illona x Adrian)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Illona and Adrian march out from the monastery to bring death to Illona's uncle. </p><p>Note: this paralogue can only be completed prior to Chapter Eighteen, and it can only be done on the Azure Moon path of Part Two.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>While walking around the monastery one day, You watch Illona come into the gates of Garreg Mach from the nearby town. Adrian approaches her soon afterwards. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Adrian: </b>
  <span>Hey there, Illona! I was wondering where you had gotten off to. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>Ack-! Adrian! What are you doing here? I didn’t realize that you were keeping tabs on me. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adrian: </b>
  <span>I’ve seen you coming in and out of the monastery a lot lately, and… I guess I’ve just been a bit concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>Oh… Um… That. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adrian: </b>
  <span>I can tell that you’ve started acting differently ever since your uncle managed to escape… Is there something going on there? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>I’ve… Um… Well… I guess that you can say that I’ve been trying to find him. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adrian: </b>
  <span>I see… Given the fact that he managed to get away from us, it makes sense that you would be trying to pursue him. This is a highly personal matter for you. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>Yeah… It is… And I think that I’ve finally figured out where he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adrian: </b>
  <span>You were planning on telling the rest of us about this, right? Going out there to face him alone… That would not be the best idea out there, you know. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>I wasn’t even going to think about trying it, for the record. I know that it wouldn’t have ended well because of the kind of man that he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adrian: </b>
  <span>Well, if you’ve figured out where he is now, then I think that we might as well follow your lead and see where it takes us. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>I don’t know… It feels kind of wrong to get you in on this mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adrian: </b>
  <span>Me? What about me? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>It’s… It’s about our shared Crest and all that. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adrian: </b>
  <span>I’m not here to confront you about that or try to squeeze all of your secrets out of you. I’m doing this because I want to help you find peace with your uncle. Now, what do you say to going out and taking care of this? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>T-Today isn’t right! The weather conditions are just… Atrocious! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adrian: </b>
  <span>It’s sunny and warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>So it is… Professor! You’ve been hearing this, right? Back me up here!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You suggest that You go after Illona’s uncle since his location has finally been discovered after spending ages searching. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>Of course you would say that… Traitor. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adrian: </b>
  <span>The sooner we get rid of him, the better. As long as he’s still at large, he has the ability to hurt other people, and I refuse to let that happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>Yeah… I guess you’re right… Fine. You have my agreement… Just as long as we’re able to do this without getting into a really bad situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adrian: </b>
  <span>I’m sure that if we all work together, we’re going to be fine. There’s nothing to worry about. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>Okay… I guess that we’re doing this then… Are you ready, Professor? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You nod. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Adrian: </b>
  <span>We’ll leave before the hour ends then. I’ll be looking forward to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A few hours later, You find yourself in Faerghus territory with the rest of the team that has come to take care of Drake de la Brache. Illona points to a small building that squats isolated on the edge of a small town. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>That… That’s the place. A suspicious man with my hair color has been seen coming and going. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adrian: </b>
  <span>I see… We’re just going to have to see what comes of this then. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>I have a bad feeling about this… </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adrian: </b>
  <span>Confronting someone like that isn’t ever easy, but I believe that you can do it. We’re all here for you no matter what happens next. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>Thanks, Adrian… Alright then. I guess that it’s time for us to go off and take care of this, huh? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adrian: </b>
  <span>It is. Let’s get right to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shortly afterwards, You make your way into the building. The space is dark, making it difficult to see. You can make out the silhouette of Drake de la Brache on the other side of the building’s primary room though. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>Uncle… I know that you’re there! Come out and face us! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Drake: </b>
  <span>Illona! What are you--</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>I-I’m here to stop you once and for all! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Drake: </b>
  <span>You’re making a mistake by doing this. Why would you raise a hand against me after all that I’ve done for you? It feels criminal of you to be so cruel as to fight back. I’m the reason that your family is as powerful as they are now. Without me, you would be nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>I’m not going to let you hurt anybody else anymore! You… You never helped me! You only hurt me for your own sense of satisfaction! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Drake: </b>
  <span>That’s a grave accusation… And it is hardly the truth in the slightest. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adrian: </b>
  <span>I’ve heard enough of your babbling by now. You’ve done unspeakable things, and I’m going to make sure that you never leave this building alive. That’s a promise from the bottom of my heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Drake: </b>
  <span>Tch… Very egotistical, aren’t you? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adrian: </b>
  <span>No… I just know when people need to be protected, and there are many people out there who need to be kept safe from you and all that you have done. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Drake: </b>
  <span>If it’s a fight that you want, then so be it. I would be more than happy to supply it to you… But, Illona… You had best come to understand the weight of your sins again soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You begin to prepare for the battle soon afterwards. The space is dark, and it’s difficult to see what is taking place anywhere outside of your immediate field of vision. You know that You will have to move carefully in order to keep from being ambushed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When the battle starts properly, the following dialogue plays out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>It’s so dark in here… In all honesty, it’s a bit spooky. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adrian: </b>
  <span>We have to be careful so that they don’t sneak up on us. Are you with me? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>Of course! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As the battle presses on, You find yourself growing closer to your target. Drake comes into close view after a while, giving You and the rest of your party the perfect chance to strike. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If You initiate combat with Drake, the following dialogue plays out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>I remember you… You’re the leader of this group. If you were smart, you wouldn’t have dared to come here, but I suppose that you’ve made your choice… Fine. I’ll just have to take that life of yours away with my own two hands!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If Illona initiates combat with Drake, the following dialogue plays out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>Uncle… I’m here to stop you. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Drake: </b>
  <span>You shouldn’t be doing this, Illona. Have you thought about what this could do to your family? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>E-Enough! I’m not going to let you control me anymore! You’ve done enough to me and countless others for a long time, and I’m going to stop you! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Drake: </b>
  <span>You still have the chance to come with me back to de la Brache lands now. That is where your name and bloodline rest, after all </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>No… I use the name of Crean now. That’s the name that belongs to the heritage of mine that you tried to bury for your own selfish means. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Drake: </b>
  <span>Illona--</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>I’m going to end this… Goodbye, uncle. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If Adrian initiates combat with Drake, the following dialogue plays out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Adrian: </b>
  <span>You’ve done countless unspeakable things against innocent people… I refuse to allow you to get away with it for a moment longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Drake: </b>
  <span>As if a child such as yourself could understand my ambitions. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adrian: </b>
  <span>You’re right… I don’t understand. I never will. After all, I fight for my sense of justice rather than twisted corruption… Now, let’s finish this, shall we? I’ve seen your face for long enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If Chris initiates combat with Drake, the following dialogue plays out. Note: this can only happen if Chris and Illona have attained a B-rank support. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Chris: </b>
  <span>You… You’re the one who’s done so much harm to Illona. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Drake: </b>
  <span>What are you on about? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chris: </b>
  <span>You have no way of understanding how much you’ve changed her life for the worse… Because you don’t acknowledge the needs of anyone but yourself. You’re selfish and heartless. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Drake: </b>
  <span>Bold words… But that’s all that they are. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chris: </b>
  <span>Those words, and my loyalty to Illona, will help me to carry through with carving this dagger directly into your chest. You had best make peace with the goddess, because you won’t be in the land of the living for much longer!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If Zelhira initiates combat with Drake, the following dialogue plays out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Zelhira: </b>
  <span>I’ve had an encounter with your teacher… She’s changed my life for the worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Drake: </b>
  <span>You’ve felt the pull of the power that comes with Crests, haven’t you? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zelhira: </b>
  <span>I have… But I wish that wasn’t the case. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Drake: </b>
  <span>How tragic that you don’t understand the depth of the matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Zelhira: </b>
  <span>You irritate me simply by existing in my general direction. Allow me to keep that from being an issue for much longer! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If Hegias initiates combat with Drake, the following dialogue plays out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Drake: </b>
  <span>You’re Evenor’s little protege, aren’t you? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hegias: </b>
  <span>Not anymore… I know that what you two have been doing is wrong now, and… I won’t fall into that trap ever again! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Drake: </b>
  <span>You could have had everything if you simply didn’t turn away from us and all that we can provide for you. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hegias: </b>
  <span>That isn’t tempting to me. What is tempting is making sure that this ends here and now though, so get ready! I’m not holding back!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If Wolfgang initiates combat with Drake, the following dialogue plays out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Wolfgang: </b>
  <span>People like you really do make me sick, you know. Just seeing your face makes me nauseous. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Drake: </b>
  <span>You’ve surely committed much more solemn offenses than I have. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wolfgang: </b>
  <span>Perhaps… But the goddess will judge me on her own terms at a date in the future. For now, I’m here to act as her agent and executioner… Goodbye. You’re going to see the fires of hell before day’s end, and I wouldn’t have it any other way!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If anyone else initiates combat with Drake, the following dialogue plays out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Drake: </b>
  <span>You have brought yourself directly to the arms of death… No matter. I’ll show you into an early grave without further hesitation. I simply request you to remember that you asked for this. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When Drake is defeated, the following dialogue plays out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After the battle ends, You and Adrian stand with Illona over Drake’s body. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>I can’t believe it… He’s really gone… </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adrian: </b>
  <span>Yeah… He is. How do you feel?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>Right now? I’m not sure… I know that I should hate him for everything that he’s done, but… Part of me just feels guilty. I mean, even if he did awful things to me, he… He was still my family… </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adrian: </b>
  <span>Family can still do awful things to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>Huh? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adrian: </b>
  <span>Just because you share blood with a person doesn’t mean that they are completely free of any wrongdoing that they commit against you. It’s okay to be upset. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>Yeah… I guess you’re right… I think I’m just going to need some time before this fully sets in. I didn’t think that it was all going to come crashing down on me so suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adrian: </b>
  <span>How about we head back to the monastery in the meantime? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>Sure… I’m just going to remember that this has helped out countless people who could have fallen victim to his experiments. I can try to act in a way that would defend them, but if I do it for myself… Well, it just doesn’t seem to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Adrian: </b>
  <span>And that’s okay… Now, let’s go and head home. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Illona: </b>
  <span>Yeah… Home. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You watch Illona and Adrian walk away. You give one final glare to Drake because of the harm that he has caused to Illona before turning on your heel, preparing to start the lengthy journey back to the monastery once again… </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Last update of this path for Alternative! Holy fuck!</p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Plunge Into Shadow (Falon x Wolfgang)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You follow Falon and Wolfgang to Columbus territory to deal with lingering issues involving Canis.</p><p>(Note: This paralogue can only be unlocked after viewing Falon and Wolfgang's B-Support)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>While walking around the monastery, You find Falon and Wolfgang engaged in a solemn conversation. You approach them slowly, but neither one of them seems to notice your arrival.</em>
</p><p><b>Falon: </b>Are you sure that this is the right group?</p><p><b>Wolfgang: </b>I’m positive of it. If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t be talking to you about it now.</p><p><b>Falon: </b>I see… I guess that we have some business to take care of then.</p><p><b>Wolfgang: </b>Exactly. They need to be eliminated, and I think there’s no better time than the present.</p><p><b>Falon: </b>Are you sure that this will be the best time for us to take care of it though? Should we tell anyone where we’re going? Believe me when I say that I’m eager to go and take care of this, but… I don’t know. You’re fully aware of how risky this can be.</p><p><b>Wolfgang: </b>Yeah, I know… It certainly wouldn’t hurt for us to invite a few others along. I doubt they’d mind. I can tell a few of us are getting stir crazy. Speaking of company… Hey there, Professor. You sure are trying to hide yourself, huh?</p><p>
  <em>You show yourself to them and say that You are sorry for eavesdropping before explaining that You didn’t want to interrupt.</em>
</p><p><b>Wolfgang: </b>I was just kidding around with you. There’s nothing to worry about. Besides, we were thinking about inviting a few other people to come with us on our upcoming meeting anyways.</p><p><b>Falon: </b>You see… We’ve found some new information that might help us with uncovering some unsavory individuals, but since they’re involved with the Canis Mafia… Let’s just say that we believe that it would be for the best if we asked a few others to come along.</p><p>
  <em>You ask if they would be willing to explain in further detail.</em>
</p><p><b>Wolfgang: </b>Lord Columbus was once the leader of the Canis group. He was the one in charge for quite some time, but… He wasn’t the only one behind the operation. He had a territory to run, and he had to also cover his tracks to ensure that nobody caught on to what he was doing. He couldn’t have done all that by himself.</p><p><b>Falon: </b>We believe that we’ve found the person responsible for helping him out, and they’re hiding out in Columbus territory. We’re going to take care of them once and for all, but it’s a bit of a risky mission for us to work on by ourselves, so… Would you want to come with us?</p><p>
  <em>You think about it for a moment before nodding your agreement.</em>
</p><p><b>Wolfgang: </b>Awesome. It’s great to hear that you’re willing to work with us. Now, how about you go and get together some supplies? We can leave as soon as you’re ready. After all, we want to take care of this as early as possible so that we can get back here.</p><p>
  <em>You nod your understanding before leaving to take care of the preparations for the coming fight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A few hours later, You find yourself walking through Columbus territory once again. Wolfgang and Falon are walking with You.</em>
</p><p><b>Falon: </b>I never thought I would find myself back here after our mission five years ago… I was hoping that I wouldn’t be here, actually. That’s certainly far more accurate.</p><p><b>Wolfgang: </b>But then I had to exist to drag you right back into it.</p><p><b>Falon: </b>It’s not your fault, Wolfgang… Ever since hearing about your connection, I suppose you could say that I’ve felt responsible for dealing with the aftermath of Lord Columbus’ actions.</p><p><b>Wolfgang: </b>Neither one of us is to blame for what he did, but we still feel as if we should be taking care of it… That’s what you’re thinking about, right?</p><p><b>Falon: </b>Exactly. If this is really our chance to lessen the influence of Canis, then… I want to embrace it.</p><p><b>Wolfgang: </b>Thanks for agreeing with me, Fal. Now, let’s keep moving… I suppose I should tell the story about who this guy is, huh?</p><p><b>Falon: </b>Of course.</p><p><b>Wolfgang: </b>This man… He was responsible for the death of my mother years ago. He’s a relative of mine on my mother’s side, and yet, he still took her life without a scrap of remorse. It’s awful, but it’s the truth. He was working with Lord Columbus for ages, but when he was executed in a coup, this man was left out of a job. He went into hiding to keep the new leader of Canis from sniffing him out and executing him too.</p><p><b>Falon: </b>And by new leader… You’re referring to yourself, yes?</p><p><b>Wolfgang: </b>You’re very bright, Falon… And you’re also correct. I haven’t seen any traces of this man in ages, and yet, I finally managed to track him down. It seems he’s taken over the Columbus estate in my absence to try and keep himself safe.</p><p><b>Falon: </b>I see… You’re here to avenge your mother in a way then.</p><p><b>Wolfgang: </b>Yeah. It’s a combination of that and taking back this place in the name of the people he’s hurt. He’s been merciful in the past to me and the rest of my family, but… At the end of the day, I know just what he deserves. He didn’t kill me when I was younger, and he’s going to regret it.</p><p><b>Falon: </b>I understand… If you’re ready to go, then… I suppose now is the time.</p><p><b>Wolfgang: </b>You’re right. He’s waiting in the main building of the estate, and we shouldn’t hold back. Let’s get to it!</p><p>
  <em>You move into the primary building of the estate, and You see various Canis soldiers stationed in the area. At the far end of the room, You can see your target: Adonis. There are many fighters between You and his personal guard, but You are determined to break through. When the fight begins, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Wolfgang: </b>Well, well, well… What do we have here?</p><p><b>Adonis: </b>What are you doing here?</p><p><b>Wolfgang: </b>I’m acting in the name of the goddess, dear friend… You’re going to see just how much power she has when she’s enraged. Understood?</p><p>
  <em>The fight properly starts afterwards, and You watch as your team carves a firm path over to where Adonis is waiting. He is the only one that You need to defeat, but You are still able to take out many other Canis fighters on the way, and You figure that this will ease your burden in the future. Soon enough though, You arrive near Adonis, and You are sure that the battle is on the verge of ending.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If You initiate combat with Adonis, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Adonis: </b>You must be the fabled teacher who survived the Battle of Garreg Mach… Tch. It’s a shame that your reputation won’t be able to defend you now!</p><p>
  <em>If Falon initiates combat with Adonis, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Adonis: </b>Red hair… Ah. You must be that Goneril kid.</p><p><b>Falon: </b>Excuse me?</p><p><b>Adonis: </b>I’ve worked a few times with a relative of yours… But I suppose it doesn’t matter now. Let’s finish this already.</p><p><b>Falon: </b>In the name of the people you’ve hurt, I will strike you down here and now!</p><p>
  <em>If Wolfgang initiates combat with Adonis, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Wolfgang: </b>Surprised?</p><p><b>Adonis: </b>Wolfgang…!</p><p><b>Wolfgang: </b>Look at you… It seems like you’ve been well since we last crossed paths.</p><p><b>Adonis: </b>Hmph…</p><p><b>Wolfgang: </b>Tell me… Are you proud of yourself? You’ve caused harm to so many people, and yet, you don’t seem to care at all. Is that a note of confidence to you?</p><p><b>Adonis: </b>I don’t owe you any answers…</p><p><b>Wolfgang: </b>That’s because you’re afraid of what you’ll be forced to say. You know that I’m right, and you’re proud of everything that you’ve done. You can deny it all you want, but I know the truth, and you should as well.</p><p><b>Adonis: </b>…</p><p><b>Wolfgang: </b>You killed my mother to try and keep the secret of your business partner… You killed your own flesh and blood for the sake of my father. You saved my life, but… I can say now that you should have killed me when you had the chance, and since you didn’t… You’re going to die. Goodbye.</p><p>
  <em>If anyone else initiates combat with Adonis, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Adonis: </b>You shouldn’t have ever come here… Canis is ruthless to its foes, and you’re making a mistake by walking directly into the path of our blade!</p><p>
  <em>When Adonis is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.</em>
</p><p><b>Adonis: </b>I… I acted in the name of… What I thought was best… I have no regrets…</p><p>
  <em>After the battle, You stand with Falon and Wolfgang over Adonis’ body.</em>
</p><p><b>Wolfgang: </b>Well… That’s over and done with. I think it’s time for us to get out of here and head back to the monastery.</p><p><b>Falon: </b>Wolfgang, wait for a moment… How can you be so calm about all of this?</p><p><b>Wolfgang: </b>What do you mean?</p><p><b>Falon: </b>This is clearly an emotional moment for you given who he was to you… How are you so relaxed?</p><p><b>Wolfgang: </b>Hm… Good question. I suppose I’m just used to this sort of thing. I got used to it a long time ago, you know. It doesn’t exactly bother me, so… Whatever.</p><p><b>Falon: </b>We still have a long way to go before we understand each other…</p><p><b>Wolfgang: </b>I guess you could say that… But you know what?</p><p><b>Falon: </b>What?</p><p><b>Wolfgang: </b>I’m actually okay with that. I know that the path ahead isn’t going to be easy, but not much in life is. We’ve come a long way together, and… You’re some of the only family that I’ve got left. Hell, you’re the only blood relative that’s still alive. Your mother is out there, yes, but… I haven’t met her yet, and who can say if I ever will?</p><p><b>Falon: </b>…</p><p><b>Wolfgang: </b>I guess that what I’m trying to say is that I know all of this is unorthodox for us both. It’s not something we asked for, but… I think we can still find a way to pull through it all. We’ve come this far, haven’t we? That’s got to count for something, right?</p><p><b>Falon: </b>I suppose so…</p><p><b>Wolfgang: </b>I want to try and get to know you better, and I hope that you feel the same way about me. One day, all of this will make sense to us, and when it does… I hope that we’ll be able to enjoy spending time with one another without a scrap of regret.</p><p><b>Falon: </b>That does sound rather nice… It’s just a lot to think about. I didn’t know we were related until recently, but when I did hear… It came with so much extra baggage because of all that we’ve both been through.</p><p><b>Wolfgang: </b>The funny thing about family though is that it’s there for you no matter what. We might not have had one another as we were growing up, but we’ve got each other now. That’s what I’m going to focus on, and I think you should think about it that way too. The future isn’t going to be easy to make, but I think that we can do it together.</p><p><b>Falon: </b>You’re right… I agree. We’re going to find a way to get through all of this.</p><p><b>Wolfgang: </b>That’s the spirit! I know that being related to a gang leader like me isn’t optimal, and you aren’t obligated at all to give me a second chance, but… I hope that we’ll be able to think of each other as family one day.</p><p><b>Falon: </b>I want to try it. I mean it. We’re new to this situation, but that’s alright. We’re going to find a way to get through it together just as you said. This has just been the first step.</p><p><b>Wolfgang: </b>It’s nice to hear you agree with me, Falon… Now, what do you say to us going back to the monastery now? We still have a battle at the end of this moon, and we can’t get too distracted here.</p><p><b>Falon: </b>You have a point there… Alright. Let’s go back.</p><p>
  <em>As You travel back to the monastery, You watch Wolfgang and Falon from a distance. Seraphine speaks in the back of your mind.</em>
</p><p><b>Seraphine: </b>I feel like this could be the start of a great friendship between them… The war hasn’t exactly been easy on any of us, but… I believe that they’ll be able to come out on top of all this. I have confidence that it’ll be alright.</p><p>
  <em>You nod your agreement, and You are left to think about the future as You watch your former students. You hope that they are able to sort through their unique situations soon to form a lasting connection, and You are unable to keep from smiling at the idea. Despite the dark past that connects them, You are sure that they will be able to make the path ahead a bright one, and You hope that they feel the same way for a long time to come… </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Digimon is pretty cool (and by that I mean Adventure 2020 is giving me a crisis thanks for asking) </p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Abandoned Ties (Sofia x Cedric)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You follow Sofia and Cedric to an abandoned area of Leicester to meet the former lady of House Ruden. </p><p>(Note: this paralogue can only be unlocked after viewing Sofia and Cedric's B-Support)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>While walking through the monastery, You encounter Sofia and Cedric. They are engaged in a deep conversation, and You decide not to interrupt due to the apparent solemn nature of what they are discussing.</em>
</p><p><b>Cedric: </b>Are you sure this is a good idea, Sofia?</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>I wouldn’t have suggested it to you if I didn’t think that it would be able to help us out, Cedric. You don’t have enough faith in me.</p><p><b>Cedric: </b>That’s not it at all… I guess that I’ve just been a bit concerned about the potential outcome of what’s to come.</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>Well, you shouldn’t be. Worst case scenario, we’re wrong, and then we just keep on with our lives as if none of this ever happened.</p><p><b>Cedric: </b>I suppose that you’re right…</p><p>
  <em>You approach the two and ask them what is going on.</em>
</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>Ah, Professor… I didn’t expect for you to be joining us on such short notice.</p><p><b>Cedric: </b>As for what we’re discussing… It’s… Um…</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>We’re going to visit with my mother. That’s all you need to know.</p><p><b>Cedric: </b>There are a few matters that we wish to investigate, and we believe that she will be able to offer us the answers that we need.</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>We’re probably going to head out now, if that’s alright with you.</p><p><b>Cedric: </b>I’m sure that you have more important things to do than watch over us to make sure that we stay out of trouble.</p><p>
  <em>You shake your head and say that You would like to accompany them.</em>
</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>Seriously? Why?</p><p>
  <em>You tell them that You want to make sure that nothing bad happens while they are out.</em>
</p><p><b>Cedric: </b>I suppose that’s a rather valid reason… Given the times that we live in, we’re dealing with quite a bit, and there would be some extra safety in going with large numbers.</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>Okay, okay… Let’s do it. As long as none of them get too involved with our personal business, I suppose it should be alright. I feel like they know better than to cross that line regardless…</p><p><b>Cedric: </b>I’ll look forward to seeing you again soon, Professor.</p><p>
  <em>You watch as Sofia and Cedric both leave to prepare for the journey to come. You do the same.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A few hours later, You find yourself walking through an isolated area of the Alliance. The space is far from any major cities, and You cannot help but feel oddly alone in this sheltered space.</em>
</p><p><b>Cedric: </b>Is this really where your mother lives, Sofia…?</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>It is, as a matter of fact. She moved out here after the war started since she figured that isolation would work out best for us both. Perhaps she was right to believe such.</p><p><b>Cedric: </b>Then again, if she was trying to avoid Eir and Ruden territory, I guess that hiding out here would be for the best.</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>It wasn’t a matter of avoiding Ruden lands. We were exiled. That’s completely different… But you might be right about her avoiding Eir territory. I’m not sure. We’ve never lived anywhere near there. Until the war started, we lived in the same little house for much of our lives.</p><p><b>Cedric: </b>But the fighting made you want to retreat elsewhere?</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>It was less stressful for us both that way. We needed to get away from the rest of the world whether we admitted it or not.</p><p><b>Cedric: </b>I see…</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>The house should be coming up soon…</p><p><b>Cedric: </b>Is it just me, or are there are a lot of people around that building?</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>That’s the place that we’re going… Please don’t tell me that Mom is in trouble…!</p><p><b>Cedric: </b>It’s good that we decided to bring along a few extra helpers! Let’s go and make sure that she’s okay!</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>No objections from me!</p><p>
  <em>Soon afterward, You approach the building in question. You can see countless fighters gathered around the space, and a frown is on your face as You examine the space. Most of them are wearing all black, and You cannot help but wonder if perhaps they are involved with Malice somehow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The soldiers have not yet infiltrated the house where Sofia’s mother lives, and You find yourself relieved beyond imagination as soon as this information arises. You decide to focus your attention on getting closer and ensuring that nothing bad happens to her. The soldiers shift their concentration to You and the rest of your forces as soon as You slide into position, and You take full advantage of this to fight back. Your team shows off the full force of their strength, and You cannot help but smile at how easily they are able to turn the tides of the battle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After the fight ends, You stand with Sofia and Cedric.</em>
</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>I’m glad that wasn’t too stressful… Even if there were fighters, none of them were too overly intense.</p><p><b>Cedric: </b>That’s most certainly a blessing… Now, we should make sure that your mother is alright. I would hate it if she got hurt before we arrived to defend her.</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>We won’t know until we go inside. Come on. Let’s get to it.</p><p>
  <em>You follow Sofia away from the area where You did most of the fighting, approaching the small house in question.</em>
</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>Mom? Are you in here?</p><p>
  <em>A woman slowly walks around the corner, and You are shocked at how much she resembles her daughter. You do not need any confirmation to be sure that this is Sofia’s mother.</em>
</p><p><b>Millie: </b>Sofia…! What are you doing here?</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>I… I have a few questions for you, that’s all. Cedric, I’d like you to meet my mother, Millie von Ruden. Mom… This is Cedric von Eir.</p><p><b>Cedric: </b>It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lady Ruden.</p><p><b>Millie: </b>…</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>Is something wrong?</p><p><b>Millie: </b>I never thought…</p><p><b>Cedric: </b>What is it?</p><p><b>Millie: </b>…</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>If something is going on here, you should tell us. We aren’t going to be able to put the pieces together if you’re just standing there and stammering.</p><p><b>Millie: </b>Cedric… It’s been far too long…</p><p><b>Cedric: </b>You can’t mean…</p><p><b>Millie: </b>Son…</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>I was right… Hmph.</p><p><b>Cedric: </b>So… It’s true? You’re really my…?</p><p><b>Millie: </b>Mother? Yes… I’m sorry.</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>What happened?</p><p><b>Millie: </b>I… I never quite got along with your father, Cedric… As soon as I was able to, I left.</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>And then I was born… Let me guess. There was some marriage arrangement going on.</p><p><b>Millie: </b>He was a good man, but we weren’t right for each other, and we both knew it… We did what was best for ourselves. I simply wish it didn’t have to be at the expense of others.</p><p><b>Cedric: </b>I spent much of my life wondering what my mother was like, and… Now, I honestly don’t know what to say.</p><p><b>Millie: </b>I’m sorry I was never there. I should have stayed for a while longer, even if it was just to get to know you a bit more, but…</p><p><b>Cedric: </b>You… You don’t need to apologize now. What’s done is done, and we can’t go back and change the past. All we can do is alter the way that we look at it in relation to the future.</p><p><b>Millie: </b>I suppose you’re right…</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>So… Conrad and I weren’t the only children you had.</p><p><b>Millie: </b>No… You were the younger two of four. Cedric’s older brother was my first, and… You were the third.</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>I can’t believe I never heard about this… But I guess you really did want to leave that part of your past behind you.</p><p><b>Millie: </b>I didn’t want to take you back to that.</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>I understand…</p><p><b>Cedric: </b>It… It’s been nice to see you once again. I don’t remember you at all, but… I suppose that I just have a feeling that we were meant to cross paths this way.</p><p><b>Millie: </b>I’m sorry.</p><p><b>Cedric: </b>Please, don’t apologize. We can’t change the past, but… We can make a brighter future. I’d like to get to know you more one day. After the war ends, I… I want to try and mend this broken bridge.</p><p><b>Millie: </b>I… I would like that.</p><p><b>Cedric: </b>For the time being, I believe that Sofia and I must be on our way. There are a lot of people waiting on us back at the monastery, and we can’t linger any longer than we have to.</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>As much as I hate to say it, he’s right. The war doesn’t wait for anyone to stop and smell the roses.</p><p><b>Millie: </b>Alright… Will you come back one day?</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>Yeah… Of course. I’ll see you again soon, Mom.</p><p>
  <em>You watch as Sofia and Millie embrace. Cedric and Millie hug soon afterwards, but the interaction is tense and stilted. You find yourself looking away since the moment seems so private.</em>
</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>Well… Let’s get going. We don’t want to leave anyone at the monastery waiting on us.</p><p>
  <em>You start to leave the building, and Sofia and Cedric trail behind You. As soon as You are outside, You turn to see Sofia is beginning a conversation with Cedric.</em>
</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>You know… Mom has been sick for a while now. She’s been getting better, but… I honestly don’t know how much time she has left. What happened with my father left her a mess emotionally, and she always neglected herself due to her depression. I guess all of that is catching up with her.</p><p><b>Cedric: </b>I wonder if her strained relationship with my father had anything to do with that… It really sounds like they didn’t get along when they were still living together.</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>I don’t know for sure, but… I can say that she was happy to see you. She hasn’t been that animated about anything in a while. I know that she seemed all detached, but… She does care in her own way. I think that seeing you again reminded her of how much she wanted to get to know you. Her problems with your father got in the way.</p><p><b>Cedric: </b>I sincerely believe that they’re both good people, but… Sometimes, good people simply struggle to get along.</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>Yeah. You’re right there for sure…</p><p><b>Cedric: </b>…</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>What do you think you’re going to do next?</p><p><b>Cedric: </b>What do you mean?</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>Are you really going to try to get to know her better?</p><p><b>Cedric: </b>Of course… I’m not sure what will come next, but I have no doubt that I’ll figure it out one day. Until then, I’m happy with what we’ve accomplished here today.</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>Yeah… But this does have… Unexpected consequences for our relationship.</p><p><b>Cedric: </b>Perhaps… But I think that we’re going to be alright.</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>You mean it?</p><p><b>Cedric: </b>We have a reason to get to know each other now, and I think that we’re going to take advantage of it.</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>It’s good to know that we agree then…</p><p><b>Cedric: </b>We’re different, but… We can get along with enough work. I’m positive of it.</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>I’ll trust you there then.</p><p><b>Cedric: </b>Thank you, Sofia… Now, how about we focus on getting back to the monastery?</p><p><b>Sofia: </b>Of course.</p><p>
  <em>You watch them for a moment before turning your attention back to the path at hand. You wonder what the future could possibly hold for Sofia, Cedric, and Millie. You are curious about how Sofia and Conrad’s brothers will factor into the situation as well, but You have no answers as of yet. Still, if they are able to press on without any certainty of the future, You know that You will be able to do so in their name. You hope silently that they are able to mend the broken dynamic of their family, and You internally wish them the best of luck with a somber smile on your face… </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Last Golden Deer paralogue!</p><p>-Digital</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoying my work? If you wish to receive updates on when I post new content, feel free to check out my <a href="https://twitter.com/__digitaldreams">Twitter</a><br/>or <a href="https://discord.gg/9MBReeF">Discord server.</a><br/>I occasionally post previews of upcoming stories on both, and there are discussion chats for my series on Discord. Any sharing of my content or other interaction (kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc.) is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading, and I hope you're liking it so far!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>